


Bare Foot and Pregnant

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney should know better than to touch unknown Ancient technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Foot and Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> **McSheplets** prompt 13. MPreg

 

Watching Rodney waddle across his quarters gave a whole new meaning to the words _bare foot and pregnant_ , with his swollen belly stretching the limits of his t-shirt, and boxers barely covering anything beneath the huge bump. He held his hand in a stereotypical pregnant pose at the small of his back, snarling under his breath before noticing John lounging on the bed.

"My back! Never gonna be the same again," he complained, and John winced in sympathy even though Rodney had brought this on himself... mostly.

The self-proclaimed _King of the Geeks_ should have known better than to touch anything in a room designated as an Ancient fertility treatment center before checking it out first. Though, technically, if a person wanted to be pedantic, John had to admit that he had been the one actually touching the device when it activated. It wasn't his fault that Rodney had reached out at the same time, but there had been two finger placement marks on opposite sides that had caught their attention at just the wrong moment. The brief flare of pain from a pricked finger had been nothing compared to the light show that surrounded McKay, keeping him rigid for several long, terrifying seconds before releasing him.

"And you're sure this kid is mine?" he teased, knowing it would get a rise out of his lover.

Rodney turned and glared. "Oh no. You don't get to play the reluctant father in this production. This is all your fault and I expect to be docking your pathetic excuse for military pay for the next twenty years plus to put this kid through college."

John resisted the urge to grin because Keller had run every test imaginable, including a paternity test, that verified that the only DNA present was his and Rodney's. She told him she needed to know so she could ensure the good health of both _mother_ and child. *His* child, who would probably grow up to be as big a geek as his _mother_.

Rodney sank down onto the bed next to him, wallowing like a heavily overladen rowing boat that was about to capsize. He sighed deeply, and punched John in the arm, hard.

"Hey!" He rubbed his arm.

"Feet."

With a long suffering sigh, John lifted Rodney's feet onto his lap, massaging the sore arches slowly. He glanced at Rodney and saw his eyes were closed in pure bliss, and smiled gently, knowing Rodney's feet wouldn't be so sore if he stayed off them as Keller had asked, but Rodney was as stubborn as ever.

"You do realize that I'm probably losing valuable IQ points carrying this baby?"

"I think you have enough to spare...for a good cause."

"Hmmmphh"

When he had told his father he was gay, all those years ago, the argument had been over grandchildren, no matter that he had a brother who could provide offspring to continue the family name. Instead he was pushed into a loveless marriage that was doomed from the start, getting divorced, and then running so far that he'd ended up in another galaxy. He smiled in regret, wondering what his father would have thought of the _mother_ of his grandchild.

And as for Rodney, he wondered what Rodney would say when he realized that John's share of the Sheppard family fortune was far more than all the years of both of their pay combined.

"Did I tell you about my family...?"

END


End file.
